


释怀

by Violet1922



Category: VJin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet1922/pseuds/Violet1922
Summary: *完全ooc，非现背，不要当真*abo设定(非典型





	释怀

**Author's Note:**

> *完全ooc，非现背，不要当真  
> *abo设定(非典型

01

 

金硕珍怀疑自己喝水也会醉。

否则怎么会在灌下一大口水之后，告诉自己既然已经毕业了就应该放下学会释怀，可看见金泰亨经过还有他扬起的洁白衣角就鬼使神差地冲出去，开了口。

开口之后，又恼又悔。

但若再有一次机会，他还是会这样做。再有千万次机会都是这样。

金泰亨本来就是牵动金硕珍本能的存在。即便是小心翼翼地克制住了一时，也还是很快在他面前分崩瓦解。

“泰…泰亨！”金硕珍急忙喊住他。

“啊…学长。”听到这样的称呼，准备好的笑容也堪堪挂在脸上，勉强打起精神让大脑运转，“我毕业了。”

“毕业快乐。”

话题似乎就该这么结束了，金硕珍甚至觉得再补一句“今天真是美好的一天，再见”就更完美了。本就该意识到他和金泰亨之间就是这般说不到三句就会结束对话的尴尬关系。可他偏不信。

金硕珍觉得今天的日子很好，就算是不合适画上圆满的句号，但也足够画个休止符号。

“我喜欢你。”

原来是这样的吗，自己不长不短的两年喜欢他的时光，那份自认为颇有分量的感情，原来可以这么轻易，随着简单的四个字还有一阵柔和的春夏风轻轻地飘散，顺带一份落进金泰亨的耳朵里。

 

“我也挺喜欢你的，学长。”他眯了眯眼，笑了。

没有不一样，金泰亨从不吝啬说这种话。此刻的语气和对舞蹈社其他人说喜欢你时没有不一样。

金硕珍突然就不醉水了，清醒了大半，“啊…啊。”到底还是留下了个尴尬的背影，甚至没有好好道别。他知道了，金泰亨说的喜欢不值钱，他的喜欢也不值钱。

 

—

 

脑子一片混沌，金泰亨就梦到金硕珍毕业那日与他对话的场景，他也不懂为何这段记忆这么多年了还总是那么鲜明。

“我也喜欢你。”他喃喃。

迷糊间有双触感柔软的手贴上了他的额头，“脑子烧坏了吗？嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”

金泰亨眼睛紧闭丝毫没有要睁开的架势，嘴里却还在嘀咕，“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

忍不住嗤笑，“真的烧坏了呢。”

金硕珍的眼神渐渐暗了下去。那是几年前的事了？他对他说喜欢？之后即便是逼问也不曾说过的喜欢。

哦，那也不是喜欢。

 

02

 

金泰亨醒来的时候已经不早了，作为身强力壮的Alpha突然生病也很让他摸不着头脑。脑门上贴着冰冰凉凉幼稚的降温贴。发烧得很突然索性也好得很快，大概是因为有人把他照顾得很好。

还在闭眼想着有人照顾自己真好，伸手一摸身侧没有一点温度。几乎是惊慌地睁开眼，他凑近试图去闻却闻不到一点金硕珍存在过的气息。

“怎么回事啊…”他叹气，“昨天把人吓着了吗？”

金泰亨甚至叮咛大醉地回来过，即使浑身弥漫酒气不肯去洗澡，隔天头痛欲裂地醒来也能看见金硕珍躺在身侧被他环抱在怀内。鼻尖萦绕的总会是青梅的清香。

气味仿佛就是镇定剂，心里一下子空落落的。

习惯，真可怕。

 

—

 

喜欢一个人的理由往往很简单，但因为这个理由，这所谓的初心，喜欢的时间线就很轻易地被拉长了。

本就是去看郑号锡舞蹈表演的，在一大群优秀的舞者里金硕珍却独独喜欢上了金泰亨。

小金硕珍一届的金泰亨，是他平淡无奇白开水般生活里突然加入的一粒泡腾片，还是他喜欢的味道。

人会贪心，蠢蠢欲动才是心动。金硕珍想和他有交集。到底是死乞白赖地进了舞蹈社，郑号锡虽然不理解，但也愿意顺水推舟。一边嘴上说金硕珍蠢得要死四肢僵硬根本教不来，一边还是把他推给了金泰亨。

这么多年来金硕珍一直想，郑号锡当初那不轻不重地一推，到底是好还是糟糕。总是和他唱着反调的人突然顺着他的意为他打通渠道。可仔细想来，还不是因为自己坚持的样子太可怜了，可怜得连旁人都不舍得挖苦。

 

—

 

金硕珍神经有些衰弱，除了早晨为金泰亨煮了一锅粥自己也顺带吃了一碗以外，今天没有吃过任何东西。手头突然有一大堆事要处理，忙得焦头烂额。

金泰亨没有打电话发消息给他，他也难得地没有去主动联系金泰亨。

他以前觉得一个人的日子难以消磨，如今倒是光阴似箭，可以功成身退之时却突然有些抗拒回家了。他知道金泰亨在家里。

 

从文书中抬起头，才发现整座城市早已大雨倾盆。看来回去的时间又要拉长了。

 

金泰亨从房间里出来，客厅还是黑灯瞎火的。按理说这个时间点金硕珍应该早就回来了。他打开客厅的灯，听到啪啪的声音才稍微有点安心。好巧不巧，金硕珍就这样黏糊糊的进了家门。

裤子几乎没有一处干的地方，坐了很久的地铁让金硕珍又累又困，浑身的粘腻感只想让他快点冲去卫生间洗澡。

“回来了？”

“嗯。”累得连说一句话都嫌多，勉强发出单字音节。

手腕突然被拉住，“别走。”

金硕珍被迫停下，“别闹泰亨，我真的好累了想洗澡。”他却不听，手上一使劲不由分说地把人拉进怀里。

他的怀抱温暖干燥，让金硕珍觉得自己更加潮湿粘腻。“金泰亨！”声调忍不住拔高，仿佛在告诉圈住他的人他生气了。

金泰亨摸摸他的头，突然发现触感很好，继续有一下没一下地摸着。

“我昨天做了个梦，不知道是不是生病的原因，一直在做同一个梦。”

“也不知道是不是你照顾我的原因，我梦到你了。也是，除了你谁还愿意照顾我？”

“就是那天啊，不知道你还记不记得…”

“我说了也喜欢你。”

怀里传出来了一阵鼻鼾，金硕珍控制不住眼皮打架，没抗住在金泰亨怀里睡着了。

他这才好好看金硕珍，看到眼底盖不住的青。“我真傻，”他继续摸着金硕珍的头，像是在哄逗，“我怎么会说我也挺喜欢你的呢？”

“我不该这么说的，对吧？”

除了他自己，没人听得见。

 

03

是金硕珍硬要和金泰亨有交集的，比起出现在他的生活里让他对金硕珍留有印象，淡出他的生活轨迹倒变得容易很多。

起初有些难以适应，忙碌的生活很快让他暂时忘记这段难以释怀的情感。

生活还要继续，是否捧着这段情感并不会影响生活糟糕地前行。

日子也不会一直如此，适时地谈过几段感情，也感受过被爱的滋味，却再也体会不到当年像是被火焰烫伤一般的灼热心情。

金硕珍不得不承认，他又闷又无趣，但又比任何人都渴望激情的生活，喷薄的爱情。

恰逢毕业季郑号锡又邀请金硕珍去看他的舞蹈表演。命运出其不意的地方就在这，总是用同一种方式让两条几近平行的生活轨道再次有了交集。

都是曾经熟悉的舞蹈社成员，表演结束后自然免不了被拉去庆功宴。金硕珍百般想躲避的人还是会在最后遇见。

或许把自己灌醉了就能早些撤退，金硕珍选择一言不发闷头喝酒，尽量避免和金泰亨对视或者是说忍住想要窥伺他的心情。单凭窥看并不能看出他这几年过的好不好，也不可能单是那样看他就能止住心中比自己想象得还要汹涌的思念。

看来喝酒的效果甚微，不管借口有多蹩脚金硕珍也决定起身了。酒精就恰逢这时起了作用，浑身竟使不上力气，下一秒仿佛就要栽倒。

稳稳当当地落进了某个怀里，带着熟悉又陌生的气息，是皂角混杂着包厢各色的香水味。

直到金泰亨出声唤了他的名字，金硕珍才像恢复知觉似的抬头看他。“我现在可以不用叫你学长了。”

“你没事吧？我刚刚看你好像喝了很多。”

原来自己一直都在被关注吗？

他的手掌轻捧住金硕珍的脸，让他更加清楚的仰视。“我就想问你，这么多年你还喜欢我吗？”

不知道他说的是哪种喜欢。

轻呼出一口带有酒气的叹息，脑子干脆放弃思考，双手搭在他的脖颈，盯着一张一合地嘴，终是将双唇覆了上去。

行动总是比言语更有效。

金泰亨反应过来后，一双手开始摩挲怀中人的后背。怀里的人喝了不少酒，控制不住散发出来的信息素似乎都要变成青梅酒味。金泰亨不知道是迷恋青梅的味道，还是满意酒精的浸泡，他能想象咬破腺体，两人信息素的混合会比现在更为浓郁。一切蠢蠢欲动暗流涌动的激情冲动都被噪杂的音乐疯狂的舞姿弥漫的酒气给覆盖。没人会在意包厢暗角流出的欲望。

 

—

 

金硕珍醒来的时候自己已经躺在了床上，床头的小夜灯还开着，身旁没人，浑身干爽穿着睡衣，看来是金泰亨帮忙换洗过了。难得人性化的一面。

分明记得还在听人说话，怎么就不小心睡着了。

到厨房看见他背对着不知道在捣鼓些什么。

“你吃了么？”突然出声询问吓到了他，待看清是金硕珍之后才开口，“你饿了吗？”

思索了半天好像对饿没什么概念。

突然被抱上厨房的整理台，一瞬间的惊慌让金硕珍只能搂住金泰亨的脖颈以求身体平衡。“干什么！”

他亲了亲金硕珍带着清甜香气的嘴角，“做吗？”继而继续亲吻饱满圆润珍珠似的嘴唇。

“不做。”金硕珍含糊应道，“饿了。”

金泰亨又进一步解开他睡衣的第一颗扣子，把头埋在肩颈处，“我也饿了。”

头发轻扫过皮肤的微痒触感加上密密麻麻的啃咬毫无疑问是在刺激金硕珍麻木的身体，耳朵开始渐渐泛红。

金泰亨总是会在前戏时释放一些信息素，酒精的辛辣味道从鼻腔传入，成了流过金硕珍脑子里热辣的岩浆，刺激得他几乎放弃思考。金硕珍也会不自觉地散发出青梅的味道。

屋子里几乎都是酒味。

湿热的鼻息喷在敏感处更是刺激得金硕珍浑身抖了个激灵。无力地推他一下，“真的饿了。”

许是天气不好，他今天真的没什么性致，看来也并不是暴雨天就适合翻云覆雨嘛。

想到金硕珍什么都没吃就要被折腾确实不好，金泰亨不太乐意也还是放开了他。酒气却没那么容易消散。

简单地吃过东西后他便回房打算继续闷头睡觉。金泰亨也麻溜地跑到床上，抱住他，嘴唇贴在他的后颈甚至故意擦过腺体，像是咬人那般吸住那块皮肤，用似有似无的撩人语气问，“真的不做吗？”

紧贴的那酥麻感震得金硕珍断了思考。

“都说不要了。”

按照金泰亨的性子，问做不做只是象征性的问问，他要是想，哪用参考金硕珍的意思，做就做，不做也得做。

不知道是不是病好了力气多得没处用，今天总是想和金硕珍一起做点什么。等他回来已经不早了，貌似颇有情趣的事项就只有做爱这一种了。金泰亨每次事前都会先询问金硕珍，从没被拒绝过，也从没想过会被拒绝。

那感觉就像闷声吃了一棍似的。秉持着锲而不舍的精神他又继续磨金硕珍。然而事不过三，平时再怎么不看眼色，也知道他是实在不想要了。

身侧的人吭哧吭哧地弄出很大声响，金硕珍勉强抬眼一看，发现金泰亨正背对他躺着。

这人幼稚起来怎么可以这样。

“金泰亨你真的无赖。”

久到他以为身侧的人真的睡着了，漆黑的房间才响起窸窸窣窣的声音。熟悉的气息包围着金硕珍，移动热源把温暖源源不断地传送给他。

“对不起…”

“睡吧。”

 

04

 

早晨为了金硕珍避免和金泰亨碰面老早就爬起床去上班，那种无言的排斥，竟三言两语说不清。

只是早起照镜子看到不知道什么时候落在颈窝处的红印，一时间脑子无念无想。

无用的主权宣誓。

 

—

 

那晚相遇之后，很多事就像偏离了轨道。又或者是说，偏离的部分在和金硕珍原本的生活融合。

金泰亨还在校学习，而金硕珍已经毕业出来工作独居。不时会想起仿佛没有明天似的疯狂夜晚，自己模样放荡地在金泰亨身下承欢，他的汗水沿着下颚滴到金硕珍的皮肤上，眼里是灼热的欲望，只有欲望。

每当这时，他就会主动找上门来。不论明天是否是周末，只需一个吻就能点燃整个夜晚。这大概是生活唯一的激情。

其实金硕珍不喜欢酒味，很多时候好酒只是为了解一时的渴，解渴后就真的滴酒不沾了，他不喜欢自己身上留有酒气。但金硕珍被金泰亨标记后，身上总是会有青梅酒的味道。他不喜欢金泰亨的信息素，比一般的酒精更辛辣，可他却整个人献身泡进这酒罐子里。是金硕珍对金泰亨的爱意将他熏得醉意沉沉。

金硕珍的家成了金泰亨夜不归宿的好去处，慢慢地他开始把自己的东西带到金硕珍家，直到这不大不小的出租房里有一半都被他的东西占满，他也开始赖在这里不走，或者说是不再回宿舍。

可他们谁都没有开口，谁都没有正视过两人的关系。或许在金泰亨的潜意识里睡过就是拥有，但至少对金硕珍来说不是这样。两人就这样维持着恋人以下，性伴侣以上的关系。

相互没有羁绊的潇洒关系，太脆弱了。随便一碰就会碎，只是没人愿意去踩雷区。掩耳盗铃甚是搞笑。

 

—

 

只是金硕珍看到郑号锡坐在家中沙发上面色不善地盯着金泰亨的时候，他没想过这天来得那么快。

“你来干嘛？”金硕珍下意识拉拉衣领，让自己看着不那么慌张。

“我妈让我给你送点小菜，顺便看你有没有活着。”郑号锡仍旧看着金泰亨，“他怎么在这？”

“你们什么关系？”

“没有关系。”几乎不用思考就说出口，金泰亨顺势看了金硕珍一眼，眼里没有太多情绪，也没有反驳。

扔下金泰亨一人在家，金硕珍和郑号锡到楼下咖啡店单独谈话。

“什么时候的事了。”

“从你叫我去看你表演那次。”

“他是什么样的人你不清楚吗？就死磕这一个人，这么多年了，还不够吗？”

“不够。尝到了甜头谁愿意放手。”

郑号锡揉揉发痛的额角，两人什么话都不愿再说下去了。

何必太过清楚金泰亨是什么样的人？金硕珍是什么样的人他也不见得了解。

 

—

 

这晚他们做了。衣服从客厅到卧室散落一地。金泰亨的吻落在金硕珍身体的每一处，都是难得的虔诚。

“今天那么主动？”金泰亨在他颈窝原有的红印处啃咬，加深，吻痕瞬间变得青紫。

“你和号锡哥都谈了什么？”

卧室内的酒气熏得金硕珍呼吸困难，堵在眼眶里的泪终于顺着一个喘息猛烈地落下，带着哭腔却又试图平静地开口，“我说，我绝不停止。”

“像这样？”金硕珍情动的哭腔像猫爪一样挠破了金泰亨的心，他掐住金硕珍的腿根把他下身掰得更开，身下用力贯穿像打桩机似的开始不断抽送。一时没控制好力道，连他的呻吟都被撞得破碎。

“少给我开黄腔。”金硕珍用力在他肩头咬了一口，听到他倒抽一口气，可是身下却是更用力地恶意挺动。

“限制级的事情都做得那么激烈，开黄腔还会害羞？”两人又交换了一个吻，金泰亨一次比一次更加大力地撞击，还在贴在金硕珍耳边说些不要脸的话。

金泰亨今天比之前的任何一次都乐得调情，金硕珍也愿意迎合。

但金泰亨不知道的是，这是无尽枯竭生活里最后的狂欢。

 

05

 

冻结的湖面也有暴露罅隙的一天。

“泰亨呀，你不回学校的吗？”看他没有什么特别的反应，金硕珍又补了一句，“不是快毕业了吗？毕业作品呢？”

在这方面金泰亨的心思就灵敏的很，“你也想赶我走了？”

“这样的日子什么时候是个头？我们什么关系也不是啊。”

堆积到烂的矛盾总要有人来引爆，最好不过现在这样清醒又昏沉。

“现在这样的生活不好吗？”金硕珍从来不是他金泰亨需要担当的责任，没人回忆过去，不用思索未来。没有谁要为谁负责，一切都心甘情愿。

“不好。”

恶中最恶。金泰亨不明白金硕珍要的不是所谓什么明朗化的关系，只是想要结束掉这恶臭的生活。其实早就不期待不向往了不是吗？就像芒果过敏的人硬要吃掉芒果，最后还是弄得自己浑身伤病。金泰亨于金硕珍而言就是这样的存在。

金泰亨若是会离开就不是金泰亨了，无赖的性格真是在恰当的时候发挥到了极致。只不过没关系，最多一个月，这出租房合同期一到金硕珍就会搬家走人。

特殊的人就是要采用非常手段。以无情对无赖。

爱而不得似乎才最恰当，到手了谁都很难做到珍惜，金硕珍也曾以为即使金泰亨不喜欢他只要他喜欢他这样就足够了，却没想过自己也会腻。感情渐渐成了生活的负担。或许一开始他看上的，也只是躯壳吧。

谁都是生活的恶人，负罪前行。

 

—

正好公司有个重要项目要策划启动，金硕珍打算就这样顺势待在公司。家里有干粮有泡面，一时间饿不死金泰亨。他怕再回去金泰亨真的有千万种方法让他心软。

索性他从来不会主动联系金硕珍。以往让人心酸的事如今倒因此有些庆幸。

话能说得出口，可是金硕珍面对不了。说白了还是恐惧，畏手畏脚的前行才是他，毕生的勇气早就在第一次和金泰亨告白还有第一次和他做爱的时候用完了。

 

—

 

再后来的某天收到金泰亨信息的时候，金硕珍脑袋有点沉。

自从上次淋到雨回家他身体就开始变差，咳嗽得没完没了，之后又一直在公司忙项目，身体根本没好透，甚至有变本加厉的趋势。

“我今晚的毕业表演你会来吧？”只是迅速瞄了一眼内容就扣上手机。金硕珍不想再有什么事搅乱他的心情。

要毕业了吗？自他们同居起只要金硕珍回家金泰亨就一定在家。要不是大学在校生的身份在，金硕珍甚至怀疑他是什么无业游民小白脸。

在桌面振动的手机让金硕珍回过神来，金泰亨又发来一条信息。

“你会来吧？你很久没回来了，我想见见你。”

金硕珍手心微汗，始终没有回复。

就连郑号锡也联系他了，询问金硕珍今晚是否会来。听到金硕珍又是习惯性地默不作声，他又问，“你多久没回去了？你知不知道金泰亨十几二十天了，整个人胡里拉茬的，又瘦了好多？”

“他胖瘦和我无关，你不是不喜欢管我俩的事吗？”

“我是烦你俩相互折磨。”

“很快就不会了。”

 

—

 

金硕珍没去看表演，但回了一趟家。头疼欲裂得厉害，想念自己的被窝，想被治愈。反正表演完之后还有庆功宴，之后的事怎么处理之后再说，他现在的脑子不适合用来思考。

所以等金硕珍稍晚到家打开门并没有想到会看到金泰亨。

“你终于回来了。”

“你还是没去看我的表演，为什么？你知不知道那个很重要。”

就是因为重要才这样，越重要越是要忽视。

他拉过金硕珍不由分说地吻住。直到滚烫的舌尖相互接触到时金硕珍才如梦初醒般的用仅剩的一点力气拍开他。“和我无关，去了你又想怎样？”

“勾引你。”金泰亨开始撕咬金硕珍的耳垂，轻扯他的耳洞，金硕珍又嗅到了辛辣的酒味，他本能性地浑身发软。

人是要有多傻，才会在同一个人身上栽倒三次？  
顾不得眼冒金星，话都不愿意多说，连忙推开金泰亨直奔卧室。

金泰亨真是十顶十的无赖，闭上眼满脑子都是他的那句勾引你。也不知道是不是被气到了，金硕珍开始剧烈地咳嗽，上气不接下气，腹部的器官由于短暂剧烈地收缩而绞在一起，疼痛得让金硕珍不由得蜷缩成一团整个人却开始颤抖。

巨大的响动引来了金泰亨，他看见金硕珍小小只的蜷缩在床上便立马上床躺在金硕珍的身侧。金泰亨揽着他轻柔地拍着他的背，一下又一下。

而后，一双大手又按揉金硕珍的腹部想要缓解他的痛。

金泰亨知道的，青梅也会有尝起来苦涩的时候，并不能永远都成为他解渴的甘霖。

良久金泰亨才开口，这么多年的喜悦、歉意、别扭、爱惜种种说出口的说不出口的情感似乎都包含在里。

“对不起。”

是我姗姗来迟。

 

fin


End file.
